Scott Free(Mister Miracle) (Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Scott Free '''Appearances: It'll Take a Miracle! Powers/Skills: Master of Escape Arts Voiced By: Roger Craig Smith Scott Free is the adopted son of Darkseid who fled Apokolips with the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation, a formula for controlling sentient life. He settled on Earth where he became a stage performer named Mr. Miracle. Batman went to the Silver Dust Lounge and Casino to recruit Mr. Miracle for an urgent mission to Apokolips. Miracle self-narrated his act and escaped from a tank filled with electric eels. He reappeared onstage and got a clap from the one person in the audience. Batman found his act impressive and spoke to him backstage. Miracle mistook him for a Batman-themed magician and warned him of the Shazam-themed magician at the Desert Empress. Batman declared he was coming with him to Apokolips. Miracle feigned ignorance and thought he said Albuquerque. Batman grabbed him by the collar and repeated Apokolips. Miracle tried to dissuade him from the destination. Batman didn't have to argue. Miracle agreed as he had to go across town to open for Zatanna, whom he thought was a hack. Batman lassoed Miracle. Miracle thought it was a rookie move and easily escaped. He rolled up the cable and dropped it then tried to walk away. Batman simply stepped on his cape and Miracle fell on his butt. Miracle was dumbfounded. Miracle cited the "cape code" but Batman put him in an arm lock and stood him up. Miracle sensed a lot of hostility and recommended yoga then vanished. Miracle set off for his next show across town. Batman managed to slip a tracer on him and followed. Miracle arrived five minutes early but Batman tackled him back stage and cuffed him. Miracle was amused and the cuffs ended up on Batman. He declared no one could catch him. Granny Goodness, Lashina, and Bernadeth begged to differ. The battle spilled onto the front stage. Miracle and Batman were knocked into a piano. He liked their entrance. Lashina tried to capture Miracle with her steel band but he leaped to chandelier and kicked Granny and Bernadeth into the piano. Miracle prompted Batman to follow him and they jumped into a trunk. While Bernadeth and Lashina attacked it, they emerged from a giant present box across the stage. Miracle leaped over Bernadeth and stomped Granny's left foot. The audience applauded and tossed roses onstage. Miracle was ecstatic and told Zatanna to take that. Granny vowed he would never escape. Miracle begged to differ and threw a smoke bomb. He hid backstage in a trash bin in the dressing room. Batman quickly found him. Miracle was impressed and suggested Batman join him. He offered an 80-20 split. Batman didn't reply. Miracle offered 70-30. Batman had enough and stated Darkseid had a hostage and he needed Miracle. Miracle revealed Darkseid was not after him but the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation he stole. He continued and revealed Darkseid's endgame, the Life-Void Device. Miracle was alarmed to hear Darkseid's hostage was his girlfriend Big Barda. They boomed to Apokolips. Barda turned away from him. Darkseid remarked his prodigal son had returned. Miracle gave him a quick hug and noticed his chest was stonier than usual. Darkseid reminded Miracle he could have ruled by his side but Miracle insisted he should have spent more time with him instead of with Kalibak. Darkseid was done with prattling and demanded the last piece of the equation. Miracle held up the orb containing it then revealed he stole Darkseid's Mother Box. Miracle boomed Darkseid away then released Barda from her restraints. She pointed out he could have justed boomed them all away. Miracle didn't see the razzle-dazzle in that. Lashina captured Miracle in her band and pulled him down to the arena. Granny leaped at him but he vanished. Granny chased the orb but was knocked towards the edge of the arena. Miracle appeared and gave her a nudge with his finger. She fell into the lava down below but she returned and triggered a seismic shock with her Mega Rod. Miracle leaped off the edge, grabbed the orb, and boomed back to the arena where Bernadeth jump kicked him. Bernadeth pinned him and readied the killing blow but Barda grabbed her arm and decked her into a pillar. Darkseid recovered the orb and dispatched Parademons after them. Batman ordered Miracle to open a Boom Tube and they fled. Back at the Watchtower, Miracle told Barda he came back to Apokolips as soon as he heard she was in trouble. Barda countered he was gone for a long time. Miracle stated she was the only trap he could never escape from. Barda kissed him, scooped him up in her arms, then twirled him around. Miracle still regretted leaving the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation behind. Batman revealed he had it and it would remain under guard at the tower. Darkseid inserted his orb and discovered it was switched for the one containing Miracle's laser light show. He yelled Scott's name in anger. Category:Justice League Category:Aliens Category:New God Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Escape Artist Category:Disguise Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Sarcasm Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Apokolips Category:Super Hero Category:Immigrants Category:Male Category:DC Universe